


Fitz and the Doombots

by Brokenbymuse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fitz being a geek, Gen, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenbymuse/pseuds/Brokenbymuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz finds the perfect villain for Halloween. <br/>Just a little drabble inspired by nyargles' lovely work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitz and the Doombots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyargles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The wrong chin for Captain America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/986992) by [nyargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyargles/pseuds/nyargles). 



It had started out as a joke really. "We're training to be rocket scientists. For real! We are practically required to be villains....at least once. Besides, it's only for Halloween." That was Dustin. Always pushing, always trying to get more out of him than he was ready to give. Fitz knew it was done for fun, to get him to loosen up. The rest of the gang got the same treatment. To varying degrees of success. Andrei would just glare. Dimitri laughed and went along with it. Then again, he was Dustin's twin. Gabriel.... well. He'd go along with it only to turn it around somehow on Dustin. It was really rather odd. 

  
Fitz though... Fitz just wanted to get along. 

 

So he did research. He considered 8 Ball... but really? 

Shriek would have been perfect! But the guys would never let him live down dressing up as a girl. 

He tossed aside so many just because.. well. They didn't have any tech that he could make! And if they didn't have that, what good were they? 

Finally it dawned on him. Doctor Doom.    
One of the most evil of all time! 

 

He the last two weeks of October putting together the costume. It wasn't until two nights before Halloween that he was satisfied.   
That night, he pulled it on and went to go show his group. And they stared. Fitz preened like a peacock. It felt good to have his work admired. Sure some of the stitching could've been better, but they were impressed! 

 

Except Dustin.   
"Fitz, dude. You did great! But...where are the Doombots?" 

"Doom...bots?" Fitz was confused. What was he talking about?   
"Yeah. The robots, that look just like Doctor Doom, that he sends on missions. They even think they're him sometimes?"   
"....." Fitz turned and left the room. 

 

He spent the whole night working, the whole next day and well into Halloween itself.   
When he emerged he was followed by two robots that looked just like him in his costume. Down to even the wonky stitching.   
They followed him through the streets to the cafe where he was meeting the others, and if they stopped and picked up trash along the way.. well, at least they looked and acted just like him, right? 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spin off from nyargles' work "The Wrong Chin for Captain America"   
> ""I did Doom." Fitz chips in too: "I even built some working Doombot robots."
> 
> "Get off my plane," says Phil, scandalised. "How did you pass SHIELD's security clearances if you've dressed up as a villain and created your own Doombots?"
> 
> "They didn't blow up!" protests Fitz, looking small and meek under the force of Phil's glare. "They were nice Doombots! Occasionally picked litter up off the streets. It's not like even Captain America hasn't done shady things every so often. He punched a dead president, you know.""
> 
> I admit, when I first read it, I completely misunderstood this scene. Maybe at some point i'll write the dust bunny that sprung up from that misunderstanding. This though, once I"d reread it, was too much fun to pass up. It's my first foray into fanfic in several years, so please don't flame broil me too badly? Any and all mistakes are my own.


End file.
